


Pillows

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [190]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Using people like furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Ostensibly, Mikoto knows what a pillow is.





	Pillows

Ostensibly, Mikoto knows what a pillow is. His personal definition, Kusanagi thinks with some chagrin as he tries to reach around a grumpy redhead's hair and face to fill in the next problem on his math, seems to be the person I like's lap.

Mikoto grunts a complaint and Kusanagi almost swats him on the side of the head. He refrains, but he can feel the corner of his mouth quirking up in a small smile.

"Your choice to sleep there," he comments easily, laying blame for all the awkwardness squarely where it belongs.

Mikoto just huffs. "Yeah."

He stays.


End file.
